


Natale alla Fairy Accademy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fervono i preparativi per il Natale alla Fairy Accademy. Ecco alcuni spaccati di vita.[Presenti crossover con Naruto e One Piece].Storia che ha partecipato alla “#XmasCountdown Challenge (FairyPiece Forum)”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 3 dicembre – Baci sul naso, pugni sui denti.  
> Numero parole: 677.  
> Coppia: Gerard/Erza.

Cap.1 Recita di Natale

 

 

Erza strinse la cravatta rossa che indossava, quest’ultima spiccava sulla sua camicia candida e faceva contrasto con la gonna blu a pieghe che indossava. La giovane si era arrampicata su una scaletta di legno ed era intenta ad appendere delle palle di Natale trasparenti ad un albero di plastica. Alcune pagliuzze verdi erano cadute sul pavimento a quadrettoni marrone chiaro.

“Hai davvero preso sul serio questa recita di Natale” le disse Gerard. Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli blu e notò che due ragazzine, seminascoste dietro l’angolo della parete, lo indicavano ridacchiando. Arrossì e si allentò la cravatta, identica a quella indossata dalla giovane.

“Come rappresentante del comitato scolastico è mio dovere. Il preside è molto anziano e non voglio caricarlo di inutili preoccupazioni” rispose gelida Erza.

“Non mi potevo aspettare niente di meno da ‘Titania’, la stella di punta della Fairy Accademy” la punzecchiò Gerard.

Si abbassò, raccolse la statuetta di una fatina dai capelli vermigli, con delle alucce dorate, dallo scatolone con gli addobbi e la porse alla giovane.

Erza l’afferrò dalla sua mano, le loro dita si sfiorarono e la giovane avvampò.

“Hai rischiato di non poter partecipare. Dopo tutta la fatica che abbiamo fatto per preparare tutto, non saremmo riusciti a trovare un altro attore che conoscesse tutte le battute in tempo” si lamentò.

Gerard si sfilò la giacca e se l’appoggiò sulla spalla, scrollandole.

“Non potevo fare altrimenti. Quei bulletti della Phantom se l’erano presa con quelle povere reclute del primo anno, qualcuno doveva pur proteggerli” ribatté.

“Non scatenando una rissa. Quel pugno sui denti che ti è arrivato da parte di Gajeel te ne ha fatto saltare uno” borbottò Erza. Sistemò dei bastoncini di zucchero sui rami.

“Il preside non era realmente contrariato, ha fatto solo scena perché doveva, ma avesse potuto avrebbe scatenato lui una rissa con il preside dell’altra scuola. A dimostrare questo, mi ha pagato lui l’operazione dal dentista per il dente finto, nemmeno si nota il mio piccolo incidente.

Però… non avrei mai voluto rovinare il lavoro degli altri e… I-io ci tengo che tu mi veda recitare. Ho imparato tutte le battute perché pensavo a te. Non so se mi merito il ruolo di protagonista, ma so che tutte quelle frasi d’amore erano per te” ammise Gerard. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

Una delle due ragazzine impallidì, nascondendosi la bocca tra le mani.

“Quella smorfiosa non è per niente femminile. Che sia gay?” bisbigliò l’altra.

“Dobbiamo avvertire le altre” mugolò la prima, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca della gonna.

Erza si voltò verso Gerard e deglutì a vuoto.

“T-tu… io…” balbettò. Scivolò e cadde dalla scala, Gerard l’afferrò al volo e la strinse a sé.

“Scusa, forse non era il momento migliore per dirtelo” mormorò Gerard. Fece appoggiare i piedi di Erza per terra e, delicatamente, la spinse contro la parete, facendola aderire con le spalle al muro. La sua giacca cadde per terra e piegò in avanti il capo.

“Tu non mi ricambi, Scarlett?” le chiese, accarezzandole una ciocca di capelli vermigli.

Erza gli afferrò la mano, intrecciando le dita con quelle di lui.

“Ti amo anch’io, ma anche questo è contro il regolamento. N-non amarci, baciarci a scuola, anche se ancora non lo stiamo facendo” bisbigliò. Sentiva le gote accaldate e le orecchie le fischiavano.

“Giusto, dobbiamo rimediare” mormorò Gerard. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, Erza ricambiò con un mugolio di piacere.

Gerard si staccò ed Erza gli lasciò andare la mano, colpendolo con un pugno alla spalla.

Gerard mugolò, massaggiandosi la parte lesa.

“Smettila di andare contro il regolamento, pensa alla recita” borbottò Erza.

“Umh. Non ho più nessuna intenzione di ricevere dei pugni nei denti, tranquilla” ribatté Gerard.

“I baci sono vietati” scandì lentamente Erza, il battito cardiaco le rimbombava nelle orecchie.

< Dico così, ma ne vorrei altri mille > pensò, deglutendo rumorosamente.

Gerard le baciò la punta del naso.

“Penso che i ‘baci sul naso’ varranno lo stesso finché non sarà passata la recita” le disse seducente.

Erza piegò le labbra piene in un sorriso.

“Benissimo” bisbigliò.

 


	2. Cap.2 Cenone di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 4 dicembre – È vischio quello disegnato sulle tue mutande?  
> Numero parole: 515.  
> Coppia: Gajeel/Levy.

Cap.2 Cenone di Natale

 

Levy strinse una fascia sul proprio capo, allontanando le ciocche azzurre dal viso. Si sollevò le maniche, arrotolandole su loro stesse e mise una padella sui fornelli, vi versò un filo d’olio e accese il gas.

“Gli altri due cuochi che dovevano venire ad aiutarci a preparare il cenone Natalizio per questa sera dove sono?” domandò.

“Cuochi? _Ghiii ghiii_ , diciamoci la verità, gli altri due studenti che vogliono sfruttare. Cuciniamo per loro gratis, sfacchinando nemmeno fossimo i loro schiavi.

Gli altri due sono stati abbastanza furbi da non presentarsi” borbottò Gajeel.

Levy rosolò uno spicchio d’aglio, premendolo con un mestolo di legno. Si voltò e avvampò, sgranando gli occhi, Gajeel indossava solo un paio di slip color oro e un grembiule rosso fuoco.

“Com-come ti sei conciato?” domandò Levy con voce tremante.

Gajeel si voltò verso di lei, stava montando della panna con un frustino.

“Qui dentro il riscaldamento è al massimo, soltanto quel maledetto di Salamander potrebbe sopportare tutto questo caldo. In questo momento si starà divertendo a casa sua, mentre noi siamo costretti a lavorare” borbottò.

Levy incassò il capo tra le spalle, aveva messo una pentola colma d’acqua su un altro fornello. Guardava di sottecchi il corpo muscoloso del moro, i vari piercing di metallo che lo costellavano brillavano illuminati dalla luce elettrica delle lampade.

Gajeel fece partire un frullatore, il tappo venne sbalzato via e il contenuto schizzò tutt’intorno, inzuppando completamente il suo grembiule. Lo slacciò e lo gettò, raggomitolato, su una sedia.

“Benissimo, ci mancava solo questa” borbottò, iniziando a pulire.

Levy si voltò e intravide il disegno raffigurato sugli slip di Gajeel, posizionato nella parte davanti.

“È… è vischio quello disegnato sulle tue mu-mutande?” balbettò Levy.

“Beh, _gamberetta_ , pensavo fosse in tema per il periodo. Mi sorprende che il tuo occhio sia andato proprio lì” disse Gajeel. Ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

Levy spense il gas e strofinò le mani tra loro, chinando il capo.

“ _Ba-Baka_ ” borbottò, gonfiando le guance.

“Mi sono sbagliato, soldo di cacio. Non ti piace quello che hai visto?” le chiese Gajeel, avvicinandole la bocca alle labbra.

Levy si voltò e alzò lo sguardo, guardandolo in viso, le gote accaldate.

“Stupido sexy idiota” brontolò.

Gajeel le appoggiò la testa sulla fronte.

“Potrei scriverci una canzone, ma ne ho in mente una migliore: “la stupenda principessa del drago di metallo”. Peccato sia tu la cantante della mia band e non potresti dedicartela da sola” le disse con voce seducente.

“Sapevi che mi piacevi già o stai cercando di conquistarmi?” chiese.

Gajeel mise le mani sui fianchi di Levy e la issò, facendola sedere sul tavolo, si piegò in avanti e la baciò con foga, sfiorando la lingua della giovane con la propria.

Levy sentì il corpo bollente di lui aderire contro il proprio.

“Sei tu il genio, tappetta, scoprilo” disse con voce calda Gajeel.

“Non ho i miei occhiali, penso che per questa volta mi accontenterò delle tue attenzioni” rispose Levy, slacciandosi la camicetta.

< Speriamo lo stesso di trovare abbastanza tempo per cucinare, non voglio rovinare il Natale a tutta la Fairy Accademy > pensò.

 


	3. Cap.3 Nell’ombra dei ‘maggiori’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 5 dicembre – Pattinaggio sul ghiaccio.  
> Numero parole: 517.  
> Coppia: Sas’ke/EdoErza. Crossover con Naruto.

Cap.3 Nell’ombra dei ‘maggiori’

 

EdoErza alzò le braccia sopra la testa e girò su se stessa, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi e voluminosi, scattò, i suoi pattini scattavano sulla superficie di ghiaccio.

Sasuke la guardava, accomodato su un sedile, uno dei due occhi era coperto da ciocche more larghe due dita.

< Per anni ha tenuto i capelli corti per non essere scambiata per la sorella gemella. Ha deciso persino di abbandonare la Fairy Accademy per potersi distaccare da lei. Io la capisco, i loro genitori non hanno avuto fantasia nemmeno nel dargli nomi diversi. Che io sappia era persino il nome della madre.

Ogni giorno è costretta a ore e ore di autobus solo per venire alla Konoha School > pensò. Si morse l’interno della guancia e appoggiò la testa sulla mano.

< Ora è finalmente tutto diverso. Si sente diversa, ha trovato la sua strada. Vorrei prendermi il merito di questo suo cambiamento, della sua decisione di farsi allungare nuovamente i capelli, ma so che è stato il pattinaggio artistico > pensò.

EdoErza girò su se stessa, la gonnellina color argento che indossava si era sollevata, lasciando intravedere le sue gambe muscolose e lisce.

Sasuke si alzò in piedi e si leccò le labbra.

La giovane si fermò e si voltò, lo guardò e gli sorrise.

“Dovresti venire ad allenarti anche tu. Abbiamo lo spettacolo natalizio domani” disse gentilmente.

Sasuke si sfilò le scarpe e osservò il body succinto della giovane, i seni sodi stretti dalla stoffa.

“Guardavo la regina del pattinaggio sul ghiaccio danzare” disse con voce roca.

EdoErza appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e pattinò fino al bordo della pista.

“Non mi piacciono le regine danzanti” si lamentò.

“Il generale del mio cuore va meglio?” chiese Sasuke.

EdoErza si sedette sul limitare della pista ed iniziò a slacciarsi le scarpe da pattinaggio.

“Più tardi però dobbiamo allenarci per forza. Ti ricordo che la nostra dev’essere una coreografia a due” lo rimproverò.

“Promesso. Non voglio farti sfigurare” disse Sasuke, porgendole una mano.

< Capisco le sue difficoltà meglio di chiunque altro. Anche io vivo nell’ombra di un fratello perfetto, il migliore in ogni corso, un genio in ogni campo, amato da tutti e bellissimo anche fisicamente. Nel mio caso la battaglia è anche più impari, da quando Itachi è morto, per i miei genitori ho smesso di esistere. Mia madre è stroncata dal dolore, passa le sue giornate ad aspettare un figlio che non tornerà. Mio padre? Mi vomita soltanto addosso odio.

Vorrei che il pattinaggio artistico desse anche a me la pace che sto cercando, ma questo non succederà mai finché continuerò a farmi sconfiggere dal campione della scuola: Naruto > rifletté.

“Tu non mi farai sfigurare. Ho scelto di pattinare con te e non con Uzumaki per un motivo. Hai molto da dare” disse EdoErza indurendo il tono.

Sasuke le posò una mano sul fianco e con l’altra le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso delle dita.

“Credi in me più di quanto non sappia fare io” ammise roco.

“Credo in noi” ribatté EdoErza. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga.

 


	4. Cap.4 Il desiderio di Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 6 dicembre – Letterina a Babbo Natale.  
> Numero parole: 506.  
> Coppia: Loki/Lucy.

Cap.4 Il desiderio di Lucy

 

Loki si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e li appoggiò sopra il banco, si piegò in avanti e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi. Due studentesse sulla porta sospirarono a vederlo, una terza ridacchiò facendogli una fotografia.

Loki le notò e fece loro l’occhiolino.

“Bellezze, ho bisogno dei miei spazi. Aspettatemi in corridoio” disse, puntando l’indice verso di loro. Le due giovani che avevano sospirato, corsero via rosse in viso. La terza indietreggiò salutandola con la mano e si voltò con un saltellando, allontanandosi ancheggiando.

Lucy appoggiò il quaderno sul banco e sbadigliò, aveva gli occhi segnati da occhiali.

“Sei venuti fino alla mia classe solo per provarci con le mie compagne?” bofonchiò.

Loki prese una sedia dal banco vicino, l’adagiò al contrario davanti a quello di Lucy e si sedette, appoggiando entrambe le braccia sullo schienale.

“Lo faccio solo perché così il mio giornale, il Leone, vende di più, ma lo sai che per conti solo tu. Sei la donna che voglio sposare” disse. Si passò la mano tra gli scombinati capelli arancioni.

Lucy inarcò un sopracciglio biondo.

“Come faccio a sapere che non lo farai anche quando saremo fidanzati?” chiese.

“Smetterei anche subito per te” rispose Loki.

Lucy gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Umh. Quindi se lo scrivessi alla mia ‘letterina a Babbo Natale’ lo riceverei come regalo?” domandò.

Loki le accarezzò la mano con la propria.

“Te lo giuro” disse con voce seria.

Lucy rabbrividì.

“Se dici così potrei crederci davvero” disse.

“Credici. Voglio che tu sia la mia futura moglie, solo che ancora siamo giovani e non voglio metterti fretta. So che tu sei la rampolla di una famiglia nobiliare ed io sono quello che qualche secolo fa avresti apostrofato come ‘plebeo’. Però ti amo.

Sto cercando di farmi un nome, perché tuo padre non se la passa bene a livello economico e non rifiuterebbe un giovane con parecchi e soldi e non solo belle speranze” rispose Loki.

“H-hai pensato davvero molto al futuro, vero? Ed io che al momento l’unica cosa che riesco a immaginare è il test che andrà male perché non riesco a finire tutti questi compiti” gemette Lucy.

Loki ridacchiò.

“Se vuoi posso aiutarti a fare i compiti. Penso anche a quelli, non credere. Li ho finiti, così posso andare in giro per la scuola a intervistare tutti quelli che si occuperanno del festival natalizio e dei festeggiamenti.

Però sono pronto a posticipare tutto, per aiutare la donna che amo” disse.

“Tu sembri sempre così scanzonato. Non pensavo che in realtà fossi così serio” mormorò Lucy.

Loki le posò un bacio sulle labbra e Lucy arrossì.

“Spero non anche noioso” disse Loki.

“Oh, quello proprio no. Ti giuro che se riesci a fare questi compiti ti faccio una statua” disse Lucy.

“Mi accontento di passare questo Natale con te” le rispose Loki con voce seducente.

“Affare fatto. E sta tranquillo, quella letterina per Babbo Natale la scriverò davvero” rispose Lucy, indicandogli il quaderno con la penna.

Loki prese il quaderno ed iniziò a leggere gli esercizi.

“Ci conto” rispose.

 

 


	5. Cap.5 La professoressa e il teppista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 7 dicembre – A Natale siamo tutti più buoni… quindi metti giù la pistola e perdonami!  
> Numero parole: 506.  
> Coppia: Elfman/Evergreen.

Cap.5 La professoressa e il teppista

 

Elfman aveva una fascia stretta intorno alla fronte ed era intento a togliersi la maglietta. La porta si aprì di colpo e ne entrò Evergreen con passo deciso, il rumore dei suoi tacchi risuonò tra gli armadietti di metallo.

Elfman inarcò un sopracciglio e si voltò, grattandosi la cicatrice che gli percorreva il viso.

“Chi è la? Questo posto è solo per i veri uomini!” tuonò. Impallidì trovandosi davanti la donna, fasciata da un vestito rosso fuoco, con una borsetta nera a tracolla.

“Professoressa, questo è lo spogliatoio maschile! Lei non può stare qui! Poteva esserci l’intera squadra di football nuda!” sbraitò il giovane.

“Tu, piccolo bulletto da quattro soldi, sei andato a vantarti di esserti fatto la tua insegnante? Lo sai che potevi farmi licenziare?!” gridò la donna.

Elfman avvampò.

“N-non è andata propriamente così. Io ho accennato qualcosa, quell’idiota di Natsu ha subodorato qualcosa ed è andato a dirlo in giro per la scuola. Io però ho smentito tutto e ho portato delle prove false, mi ha aiutato Laxus” biascicò.

“Osi mettere anche in mezzo il migliore ragazzo di questa maledettissima scuola?!” sbraitò Evergreen.

Elfman la guardò aprire la borsetta e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la fronte ampia.

<Ti prego, fa che non sia un frustino anche questa volta. Questa ‘medusa’ è in grado di pietrificarmi con i suoi occhi e mi farei fare qualsiasi cosa > pensò.

Evergreen con una mano si premette gli occhiali contro il viso, mentre con l’altra continuava a frugare nella borsa. Ne estrasse una pistola, che brillò lucente sotto la luce delle lampade elettriche.

“CHE DIAMINE!” sbraitò Elfman, il suo vocione risuonò leggermente più acuto.

Evergreen gli puntò la pistola contro.

“Sappi che sono la prima al mio poligono di tiro, piccolo teppistello” sibilò.

Elfman alzò il braccio e rabbrividì.

< Persino adesso che rischio di morire, penso che lei mi faccia vivere brividi di un piacere unico. Le sue cosce, il suo sguardo deciso, le sue labbra piene. Dannazione, cosa diamine ha fatto questa donna al mio cervello?

Mi auguro che le mie sorelle non scoprano mai le strane perversioni che mi sono fatte in questi anni > pensò.

“T-ti ricordi che siamo a Natale? A Natale siamo tutti più buoni… quindi metti giù la pistola e perdonami!” strillò.

Evergreen ghignò.

“Stai cercando di convincermi con il motto di una piega pubblicità?” chiese.

Elfman cadde in ginocchio.

“Ti giuro che non toccherò mai più un goccio d’alcool. Sai che mantengo sempre le promesse, ma metti giù quella pistola” disse con voce rauca.

“Questa? È un giocattolo. Ci sei cascato? Sarai anche grande e grosso, ma per metterti k.o. non ho bisogno delle armi. Stai attento che se perdo il lavoro, la prossima volta sarà vera” disse Evergreen, afferrandogli il mento.

“Sarò cauto fino a quando non avrò finito questa scuola e avrò superato la ventina. Dopodiché sarò uomo e ti chiederò in moglie, dannata femmina fatale” rispose Elfman. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga, Evergreen ricambiò con trasporto, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

 

 


	6. Cap.6 Sabrethoot Accademy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 8 dicembre – Albero di Natale.  
> Numero parole: 510.  
> Coppia: Sting/Yukino.

Cap.6 Sabrethoot Accademy

 

“Quest’anno la Sabrethoot Accademy non sfigurerà in confronto alla Fairy Accademy! Siamo stati grandi!” gridò Sting. Alzò le braccia al cielo e dimenò i pugni, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

< Ogni anno arriviamo sempre secondi. Dannatissima Erza, deve avere delle arti magiche nascoste. Sì, dev’essere una strega nera, di quelle che si leggono nei libri. O forse è direttamente un enorme drago cattivo dai capelli rossi come le fiamme dell’inferno.

Potrei scriveremo. Sembra un testo ottimo per una canzone metal rock > rifletté. Si grattò la palpebra dell’occhio, vicino alla sua cicatrice.

Yukino incassò il capo tra le spalle e arrossì, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“S-stai organizzando tutto… in modo impeccabile” esalò.

Sting le adagiò le braccia sulle spalle e le sorrise, le sue iridi color cielo incontrarono quelle color mare della giovane.

“Devo ringraziare te! Le tue decorazioni sono meravigliose, sei una vera maga con le mani. Riesci a dare vita a creature meravigliose” disse Sting.

Yukino mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e strofinò il piede per terra.

“S-sei così gentile” mormorò.

Sting l’abbracciò, la sollevò e girò sue stesso, Yukino nascose il viso contro l’incavo del collo.

“È così imbarazzante” mormorò.

Sting la mise giù, si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e ridacchiò.

“Scusa, mi sono lasciato trasportare. Soltanto che non ho mai visto un albero di Natale più bello di questo e devo ringraziare solo te” ammise.

“Scusa, è solo che mi vergogno. Però mi ha fatto piacere stare da sola con te” sussurrò Yukino. Il battito cardiaco era accelerato, si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia. “È stato anche più bello di studiare le costellazioni” bisbigliò.

Sting arrossì e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

< Per lei che vuole diventare un’astrologa, questo complimento dev’essere stato importante da pronunciare. Devo dirne uno che valga emotivamente allo stesso modo… però io non ho sogni meravigliosi e ambiziosi come il suo. Aspetta, forse ci sono! > pensò.

“E tu sei stata meglio di una gara di surf. Di quelle in cui le onde sono davvero alte ed è praticamente impossibile rimanere ritto sulla tavola, hai persino paura che possano arrivare degli squali feroci.

Sai, penso che tu mi piaccia, davvero tanto. So di essere imprevedibile, ma vorrei tenerti la mano in eterno e vedere a cos’altro riesci a dare vita con la tua arte creativa” mormorò.

Yukino gli prese la mano nella propria e si sporse dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Allora tienila in eterno. Ti amo” sussurrò.

Sting ricambiò la stretta e la trasse a sé, baciandola con più foga.

Le loro figure erano illuminate a intermittenza da luci di vari colori, prodotte dalle luminarie dell’albero di Natale.

Tra i rami dell’albero si riuscivano a vedere gattini di ceramica, angioletti e pupazzi di neve candidi e stelle dorate ricavate dal cartone.

“Sting… parlavo a livello figurato. Puoi lasciarmi andare la mano, basta che non lasci me” sussurrò Yukino.

Sting rise forte.

“Sì, fino a quello c’ero arrivato, non preoccuparti” rispose. Si sporse e la baciò nuovamente, con delicatezza. Yukino ricambiò.

 

 


	7. Cap.7 D. University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 9 dicembre – E’ Natale! Non il “Porno Day”!.  
> Numero parole: 600.  
> Coppia: Ace/Sanji.

Cap.7 D. University

 

“Qui alla D. University sono praticamente il re, visto che mio padre è il preside” disse Ace. Si alzò il cappello che indossava con indice e medio, teneva le gambe aperte, strette da dei corti pantaloncini, sollevate e appoggiate sopra una pila di cuscini. Era steso sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata contro la parete.

Sanji sbuffò sonoramente.

“Tuo fratello Rufy è molto meno pieno di te e ti ricordo che è il capitano dei bulli”. Infilò dei guanti trasparenti, sfilati da un contenitore di carta.

“Di cui tu fai parte” gli ricordò Ace con tono insolente.

Sanji aggrottò il sopracciglio a ricciolo, l’altro era coperto dalle ciocche bionde che gli ricadevano sull’occhio.

“Io sono l’assistente del cuoco della scuola. Non ci sono prove che aiuti quei bulli. Soprattutto quell’odioso di _Marimo_ ” ribatté. Era intento a tagliare un pomodoro sul tavolo della camera. “Al massimo sei tu che stai violando le regole in questo momento. Questa è la mia camera e non ho compagni con cui la condivido. Sei un abusivo, torna nella tua stanza” sibilò con tono acido.

Ace si leccò lentamente le labbra, inumidendole.

“Lo sai che sono il signore degli scrocconi. Mi chiamano il ‘Portoghese’ per un motivo” sussurrò roco.

“E perché ti chiamano il ragazzo di fuoco? Sei un piromane?” domandò Sanji.

Ace si voltò e appoggiò i piedi per terra, alzandosi dal letto, tenendo le mani sui fianchi sporti in fuori.

“Beh, ero qui solo per farti un po’ compagnia. Siamo a Natale, in fondo, e siamo costretti a rimanere a scuola dalle nostre famiglie”. Avanzò con passo ondeggiante. “Però potrei anche fartelo vedere”. Aggiunse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Sanji schioccò la lingua sul palato.

< Forse è meglio che io nasconda il mio fornellino da campo prima che si metta davvero a dare fuoco non solo alla mia camera, ma a tutta la scuola. Già non saprei spiegare la sua presenza qui se ci beccassero insieme… anche se nessuno dovrebbe controllare proprio stanotte. Chi è rimasto a scuola starà festeggiando come può > rifletté. Si voltò verso Ace e avvampò, vedendo che l’altro giovane era a petto nudo.

“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?!” strillò con voce stridula.

Ace ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi. Si slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni, se li abbassò e se li sfilò.

“Ti faccio assaggiare un po’ delle mie fiamme” disse roco.

Sanji avvampò e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“È Natale! Non il “ _Porno Day_ ”!” gemette. Sbirciò tra le dita e avvertì una fitta al basso ventre, la gola gli divenne secca. “I-inoltre on sei una ragazza. Io corteggio sono _Nami-swan_ e _Robin-chwan_ , perché sono le ragazze più carine dei miei corsi” borbottò.

Ace lo raggiunse da dietro e lo abbracciò, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“Volevo solo sapere se sei buono come quello che cucini, mio piccolo ‘dolce di Natale’” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti e gli leccò il collo, Sanji rabbrividì e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Avvertì l’altro slacciargli i pantaloni e ansimò, il viso arrossato, gli occhi socchiusi e le iridi liquide. Gli afferrò i fianchi e Sanji si sporse all’indietro con il bacino.

“Al diavolo, almeno mi divertirò questo Natale” si disse. Scostò il tagliere con una mano, allontanò il coltello per il manico e impedì a dei pomodori di cadere, stendendosi sul tavolo, sentiva il suo inguine premeva contro il bordo di legno.

Ace gli scivolò gli slip e con l’altra mano gli accarezzò i glutei, lo penetrò con l’indice facendogli sfuggire un gemito di piacere misto a dolore.

“Preparati a un _Porn Christmas_ ” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi, ascoltando l’altro ansimare.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 10 dicembre – Influenza.  
> Numero parole: 522.  
> Coppia: Shanks/Kakashi.

Cap.8 Delirio

 

“Sei sicuro che non vuoi andare a letto? Staremmo bene anche in camera tua. Tanto in queste condizioni non possiamo occuparci dei ragazzi” disse Kakashi.

“N-no. Non voglio perdermi la festa” biascicò Shanks. Aveva il viso arrossato, gli occhi liquidi e ansimava, sul petto stringeva una borsa dell’acqua calda a forma di orsetto, era avvolto in una coperta e sulla fronte aveva un panetto di ghiaccio blu.

“Non sarà una festa. Semplicemente mangeremo in sala pranzo. Ci sarà molta confusione e ti verrà mal di testa. Inoltre il preside si convincerebbe che sei in grado di occuparti dei nostri alunni” ribatté Kakashi. Aveva la bocca coperta da una pesante sciarpa grigio topo.

“Però io voglio festeggiare il Natale. Tu cosa proponi?” chiese ansante Shanks. I capelli vermigli gli aderivano sul viso, facendo risaltare la cicatrice a tre graffi che aveva sull’occhio.

“Umh. Possiamo trovare un compromesso” disse Kakashi, mentre l’altro tossiva rumorosamente. Aveva a sua volta una cicatrice sull’occhio, ma il suo era un unico profondo taglio.

“Ossia?” domandò Red a fatica. Si soffiò rumorosamente il naso, fino a colmare di muco un intero fazzolettino e lo infilò dentro una bustina di plastica insieme a un’altra trentina.

“Tu resti qui sdraiato sul divano. Io vado al Cenone e riempio un piatto. Poi vengo qui e ci mangiamo insieme il bottino davanti al fuoco del camino” disse Kakashi, indicando il camino davanti a sé. Teneva un unico occhio aperto, ed era nell’iridi di quello che si riflettevano le fiamme rossastre.

“Significherebbe passare il Natale sul divano. Stupida influenza!” si lamentò Shanks. Si dimenò sul divano, sbuffando sonoramente.

“Almeno non saresti solo e non staresti al letto. Dai, non fare come quei piagnucoloni dei nostri studenti” lo riprese Kakashi.

< Da quando si è trasferito dall’altra scuola temo sempre che se ne possa andare. So che ha ricevuto una buona offerta dalla Fairy Tail Accademy, ma spero sempre che rimanga qui con me.

In fondo siamo amici da sempre. Eravamo in spedizione insieme quando c’è stata quella frana. Il ricordo del mio fidanzato Iruka è l’unica cosa che m’impedisce di essere sincero con Red > rifletté.

“Ci sto” bofonchiò l’altro con voce rauca.

I suoi colpi di tosse si confusero con lo scoppiettio delle fiamme.

Shanks socchiuse gli occhi e lo guardò, la sua temperatura aumentò ancora mentre osservava il profilo di Kakashi davanti al fuoco.

“Senti, tu lo sai che spesso insieme all’influenza è associata anche la febbre? Beh, io ne ho una molto alta e quindi non penso di essere responsabile delle mie azioni.

In nome del Natale, potresti perdonarmi per i miei deliri?” gli chiese.

Kakashi strinse le labbra.

“Certo” rispose.

“Vieni più vicino” lo implorò l’altro docente.

Kakashi obbedì e Shanks lo baciò. Kakashi chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio con foga.

Shanks si staccò e ansimò.

“Ora ti avrò attaccato tutti i miei batteri. Quindi, verrà la febbre anche a te e pure tu non sarai responsabile delle tue azioni. Inoltre un po’ di ‘attività’ fa sudare e al momento ci farebbe bene” esalò.

“Hai ragione tu” rispose Kakashi. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò a sua volta.

 


	9. Cap.9 Lista di Babbo Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 11 dicembre – Lista dei Buoni, Lista dei Cattivi.  
> Numero parole: 507.  
> Coppia: ZoLu.

Cap.9 Lista di Babbo Natale

 

“ _Zoooo_ ’! _Zooooo_ ’!” gridò Rufy. Era seduto su un banco, gli altri della classe erano deserti.

“Cosa diamine c’è, Capitano?” rispose Zoro, era accomodato sul pavimento della classe, accanto alle finestre. La sua voce era profonda e roca.

“Secondo te, visto che siamo i ‘pirati’ della scuola…”. Iniziò a dire Rufy con voce trillante.

“Si dice ‘bulli’” lo interruppe Zoro.

“No!” si lamentò Rufy. Incrociò le braccia al petto e sporse i piedi, dando dei calci sulla testa di Roronoa, scompigliandogli i corti capelli verdi. “Pirati. Perché aiutiamo anche i più deboli e fronteggiamo persino i professori che tiranneggiano i loro studenti” ribatté.

Zoro schioccò la lingua sul palato, era intento ad affilare il suo coltellino svizzero con una pietra. Alcune scintille schizzavano tutt’intorno.

“Non è storicamente accurato che i pirati fossero dei Robin Hood, Capitano” ribatté.

“ _Ohy_ , Zoro. Lascia perdere queste sciocchezze. Pensiamo alle cose serie” lo interruppe Rufy.

Zoro si grattò la tempia.

“Ditemi, Capitano, quali sono i discorsi seri” disse con tono accondiscendente.

Rufy lo colpì nuovamente con i piedi coperti dalle ciabatte, le sue gambe erano sottili, così come le caviglie.

“Secondo te Babbo Natale ci metterà nella lista dei buoni o dei cattivi?” gli domandò.

“Perché non mi sorprende che voi crediate ancora in Babbo Natale?” chiese Zoro.

Rufy si fece ricadere il cappello di paglia davanti al viso e ghignò.

“Ovvio. Perché è una realtà oggettiva. Chi dice di non crederci lo fa solo per affondare i sogni degli altri” sussurrò.

“Come volete voi, Capitano” gli rispose Zoro.

< Non capisco come faccia a vestirsi così leggero, lì fuori si congela > pensò.

“Beh, allora? In quale lista siamo?” lo interrogò ancora Rufy.

Zoro si grattò la pancia e si strinse la fascetta nera che teneva al braccio.

“Beh, Capitano. Lo avete detto voi stesso, lo fate per aiutare gli studenti in difficoltà. Inoltre proteggiamo la nostra scuola dagli assalti dei bulli delle altre” disse.

Rufy sporse il capo.

< Quella malattia che gli permette di avere la pelle un po’ più elastica, è sempre così insolita da vedere. In fondo gli è valsa il nome di ‘Uomo di gomma’. Anche se ‘ _Mugiwara_ ’ gli si addice di più > rifletté Zoro. Guardando il riflesso di Rufy nella finestra al suo fianco.

“Quindi?” chiese il capitano dei bulletti della D. University.

“Penso che siate nella lista dei buoni e che Babbo Natale vi porterà tantissimi doni” borbottò Zoro.

“ _Yay_!” gridò Rufy, alzando le braccia al cielo.

< Tanto sono convinto che i suoi fratelli maggiori Ace e Sabo faranno a gara a chi dovrà fargli un regalo. In fondo potrei fargli qualcosa anche io, ma ho paura di essere scoperto > rifletté Zoro.

“ _Zo’_ , tu ci credi in Babbo Natale, vero?” chiese Rufy.

“Per voi credo anche nella befana, Capitano” rispose Zoro.

Rufy ridacchiò, balzò e si mise a gattono sul banco. Si sporse, gli afferrò il mento facendogli voltare il capo e lo baciò sulle labbra.

“Credi in me, _Zo’_ ” sussurrò.

“Sempre, Capitano” rispose Roronoa. Avvampò e un sorriso gl’increspò le labbra.

 


	10. Cap.10 Dov’erano finiti gli altri due cuochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 12 dicembre – Cosa vorresti fare con quel Cappello da Babbo Natale!?!  
> Numero parole: 511.  
> Coppia: Laxus/Fried.

Cap.10 Dov’erano finiti gli altri due cuochi

 

Fried si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli verdi dietro l’orecchio e strinse la sciarpa di lana.

“Fa davvero freddo qui in giardino, non vedo l’ora di raggiungere gli altri per cominciare a cucinare” sussurrò. Si voltò e vide Laxus avanzare con passo cadenzato dietro di lui e sorrise.

“Non mi spaventa un po’ di freddo, io sono il fulmine rosso” abbaiò quest’ultimo.

< Se usassi del vino per cucinare finirei nei guai con la scuola? Non tutti sono maggiorenni, ma in quel modo verrebbe tutto più buono.

Se iniziassimo dalle lasagne di salmone? Forse preferiscono delle lasagne normali. Anche se sarebbero pesanti. Dovrei fare qualcosa per i vegani? E per i celiaci?

Avrei dovuto informarmi meglio sui gusti dei nostri compagni. Avrei dovuto chiedere alla professoressa Evergreen, è sempre così gentile con me e Laxus. Anche se mi sembra una tipa un po’ strana.

Magari potrei finire la cena con dei tortini al cioccolato, magari decorati con una fragolina di bosco e del cioccolato bianco > rifletté Fried.

Laxus lo guardò.

< Se qualsiasi cosa non andasse bene in questa dannata cena voluta dal Vecchio, il suo cuore si spezzerebbe. Lui ama cucinare, ma smetterebbe per una cosa così sciocca… non posso permetterlo > rifletté.

Si schiarì la voce, Fried si voltò e Laxus estrasse un cappello da Babbo Natale dalla tasca.

“Cosa vorresti fare con quel cappello da Babbo Natale?!” chiese Fried.

< Non lo indosserebbe mai e dubito abbia scoperto lo spirito del Natale > pensò.

Laxus fece un ghigno malvagio e lo premette contro il tronco di un albero, il fiato si condensava davanti ai loro visi.

“Dobbiamo andare ad aiutare gli altri due cuochi” bisbigliò Fried.

“Penso che gli altri dovranno occuparsi da soli della cucina” sussurrò roco Laxus, iniziando a spogliare l’altro.

Fried iniziò a tremare di freddo, il viso bluastro, mentre anche l’altro si denudava.

“Mi hai chiesto del cappello di Babbo Natale, è l’ora di soddisfare la tua curiosità” gli sussurrò Laxus lascivo all’orecchio.

Fried arrossì, mentre Laxus glielo infilava tra le labbra sottili e rosee, facendogliele sporgere.

Fried sgranò gli occhi, rabbrividì di piacere sentendo le mani bollenti dell’altro accarezzarlo.

Laxus lo avvolse nella sua casacca e si portò le gambe lisce di Fried ai fianchi e gliele sollevò, facendolo aderire al tronco dell’albero.

Fried chiuse gli occhi e fece ricadere all’indietro i lunghi capelli verdi, Laxus lo sostenne con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava una delle ciocche a forma di saetta.

< Questo è il ‘mio’ Laxus > pensò Fried, succhiando la stoffa del cappello da Babbo Natale. Quest’ultima gli soffocò il gemito di piacere quando il biondo lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Fried assecondava le spinte forti dell’altro con il bacino, la stoffa vermiglia del cappello si era inumidita di saliva, mentre il pon-pon bianco gli sbatteva contro l’angolo del mento.

“Tu mio ed io tuo” disse Laxus gutturale al suo orecchio. Il pellicciotto della giacca di Laxus solleticava la pelle liscia e nivea di Fried.

Fried socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi liquide e le pupille dilatate.

 

 


	11. Cap.11 Bloccati in treno la notte di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 13 dicembre – Auguri!  
> Numero parole: 580.  
> Coppia: Natsu/Lisanna.

Cap.11 Bloccati in treno la notte di Natale

 

 

“Mezzanotte si avvicina e ancora il treno non parte. Non arriveremo mai a casa in tempo per il cenone di Natale” gemette Natsu, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro il sedile.

“Mi dispiace solo per mio fratello e mia sorella maggiori. Mi aspettavano quest’anno. Forse avremmo dovuto rimanere alla festa all’accademia” disse Lisanna. Si soffiò sulle mani, si udiva il ronzio del riscaldamento, ma nella carrozza il fiato si condensava davanti ai loro visi.

“Sono tutto un fuoco per la rabbia! Ho capito che il treno prima si fosse rotto, ma adesso cosa diamine stanno aspettando!” urlò Natsu. Si alzò in piedi, con i pugni serrati, la sciarpa ondeggiava ai suoi rapidi movimenti.

Lisanna osservò i fiocchi di neve che aderivano al vetro del finestrino.

“Hanno detto che ci sono degli ‘estranei’ sul treno. Probabilmente è gente che non ha pagato il biglietto e ora si rifiuta di scendere” mormorò.

Natsu allargò le gambe, il suo fiato accelerato si condensava in nuvolette sempre più grandi.

“Vado a pestarli finché non si decidono ad andarsene!” sbraitò e si ridesse verso la porta della cuccetta.

Lisanna si sporse e gli afferrò la manica.

“Non mi lasciare da sola, per favore. Almeno se stiamo insieme mi sembrerà di festeggiare un po’ il Natale” lo supplicò.

Natsu si voltò, vide il viso della giovane a una mano di distanza dal suo, le iridi color cielo della giovane erano liquide e incorniciate dai suoi morbidi capelli color perla. Osservò le labbra carnose della ragazza, arrossì avvertendo un calore al basso ventre e deglutì rumorosamente.

“V-Va bene” sussurrò. Si sedette accanto a lei e giocherellò con la propria sciarpa, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Non possiamo neanche scambiarci i regali e non c’è cibo” borbottò.

Lisanna appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla.

“Ho davvero tanto freddo” mormorò.

Natsu l’abbracciò, stringendola a sé.

“Ti riscaldo io” le propose.

Lisanna alzò lo sguardo su di lui e gli sorrise.

“Possiamo farci gli auguri a mezzanotte, credo sia un regalo anche quello. Inoltre in borsa ho qualche merendina, possiamo dividere quella. Come facevamo da bambini, quando ci nascondevamo nella casa sull’albero con il tuo gatto” disse.

Natsu ridacchiò.

“Mio padre Igneel dice che quel gatto è immortale, visto che nonostante la sua veneranda età è ancora in perfetta salute. Non fa altro che ingozzarsi di pesce, dormire in giro per tutto il giorno e correre durante la notte come un indemoniato” disse.

“Quando parli di Happy ti si illuminano gli occhi” disse Lisanna.

< Vorrei rimanere per sempre al suo fianco, se solo avessi il coraggio di dirle cosa provo > pensò Natsu.

< Se mi protegge Natsu, non temo niente e persino questo triste momento con lui diventa magico > rifletté Lisanna.

Entrambi fissarono i fiocchi di neve che scendevano oltre il finestrino.

“Mi sento meglio, recupero le merendine” propose Lisanna, sciogliendo l’abbraccio.

“D’accordo. Io comincio il conto alla rovescia” disse Natsu. Si mise a fissare il proprio orologio, su cui erano disegnati dei gattini blu mare con delle alucce candide. Alzò lo sguardo e arrossì, guardando Lisanna che frugava dentro la borsa con espressione assorta.

La giovane lo raggiunse con delle merendine avvolte in colorati contenitori di plastica.

Natsu guardò le lancette del proprio orologio muoversi.

“È mezzanotte!” gridò allo scoccare dell’ora.

“Auguri” disse Lisanna abbracciandolo.

Natsu si alzò in piedi, ricambiando la stretta e la sollevò, continuando a tenerla premuta contro di sé.

“Auguri!” gridò. La sua voce risuonò nella cuccetta e nel corridoio del treno.

 

 


	12. Cap.12 Le preoccupazioni di Arius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 14 dicembre – Ghirlanda.  
> Numero parole: 512.  
> Coppia: Zeref/Mavis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLvvkTbHjHI.

Cap.12 Le preoccupazioni di Arius

 

“Mio, se nostro figlio non avesse preso da te, mia piccola stratega, ora non sarei così preoccupato” disse Arius.

“Augustus è solo un bambino. Non credi di essere un po’ paranoico, tesoro?” rispose Mio.

Il marito si grattò la testa camminandole avanti e indietro, tenendo in mano la ghirlanda natalizia.

“Prima l’ho messa sopra il pianoforte, ma è riuscito a farla cadere con un bastone. Quando l’ho messa davanti alla porta, vi si è arrampicato grazie a una sedia. L’ho appoggiata sul balcone, ma le ha tirato un sacco dalla scala centrandola in pieno.

Dovunque io la metto, lui riesce a recuperarla per mettersela in bocca. Si affogherà con qualche foglia, strozzerà con le perline, o peggio, si avvelenerà con le bacche” gemette Arius.

“Sei sempre il solito disfattista. Se è così sveglio, non penso voglia morire” disse Mio.

“Mio fratello Natsu è sveglio, ma ha delle sicure tendenze suicide. Quando era piccolo ha cercato di lanciarsi dalla finestra, si è quasi ucciso mangiando il tappo di una penna a sfera, ha…”. Iniziò a enumerare Arius.

Mio ridacchiò e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“La conosco quella testa calda di tuo fratello” lo interruppe.

“Ecco” borbottò Arius, giocherellando con una ciocca mora ritta sul suo capo.

Il telefono squillò, il giovane posò la ghirlanda sopra la cassapanca e andò a rispondere.

“Pronto” disse.

Mio vide che il suo viso si faceva sempre più pallido, mentre stringeva con foga la cornetta.

“Amore, cosa succede?” domandò.

Arius si voltò verso di lei e coprì la cornetta con la mano.

“È morto qualcuno?” chiese Mio.

“No, tranquilla, però ci sono problemi per la festa di Natale di stasera” rispose lui.

Mio inarcò un sopracciglio biondo.

“È mio padre, Igneel. Dice che Natsu è rimasto bloccato sul treno e non si sa se riuscirà ad essere a casa per la mezzanotte. Forse direttamente non per la notte” gemette Arius. Chinò il capo e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Dì a tuo padre che allora ci fermiamo anche la notte e domani, se per lui non è un problema. Così domani festeggiamo tutti insieme” propose Mio.

Arius le sorrise, tolse la mano dalla cornetta e riferì.

“Certo che potete! Non mi piace l’idea di dover rimanere da solo con questo sacco di pulci!” gridò la voce dell’uomo dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.

“Digli di stare attento che Augustus non possa dare fastidio al povero Happy, ormai ha una certa età” disse Mio.

Arius riferì.

“Sì, sì, starò attento a quel parassita immortale mangia-pesci. Vi aspetto!” gridò Igneel. Chiuse la chiamata e Arius abbassò a sua volta la cornetta.

“Il mio vecchio è sempre così arzillo” mormorò.

Si voltò verso Arius e allargò le braccia.

“Per adesso il problema ghirlanda è risolto. La lasciamo qui, tanto mio padre avrà messo le solite decorazioni di plastica incollate da qualche parte” disse.

< Sarà meglio non fargli notare che suo padre ha un presepe pieno di decorazioni e un presepe, per non parlare di detersivi e prese della corrente. Mi basterà tenere sott’occhio nostro figlio > pensò Mio.

 


	13. Cap.13 Come un’esplosione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 15 dicembre – ... mi sono dimenticato di farti il regalo!  
> Numero parole: 528.  
> Coppia: Jackal/Deidara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=___dONb5CBs.

Cap.13 Come un’esplosione

 

“Lo ammatto, dannazione… mi sono dimenticato di farti il regalo!” sbraitò Jackal. Assottigliò l’occhio circondato da un profondo eyeliner.

Deidara abbatté la chitarra sul letto, facendolo tremare.

“Che diamine significa?! Natale è una volta l’anno, c’è un intero mese di tempo. Come accidenti hai fatto?!” sbraitò.

“Cazzo, significa esattamente quello che ho detto! E il tuo non lo vedo!” gridò Jackal. Entrambi si guardavano accigliati con l’unico occhio lasciato scoperto dai loro voluminosi ciuffi biondi.

“Certo che io te l’ho fatto!” gridò Deidara. Afferrò uno scatolino e glielo lanciò contro, Jackal lo aprì e digrignò i denti vedendo un giocattolo erotico con una coda di lupo e un cerchietto con delle orecchie finte abbinate.

“Che merda è?! Almeno potevi regalarmi una sciarpa come l’anno scorso!” sbraitò.

“Maledetto sciacallo, come osi parlare?! Almeno io il regalo te l’ho fatto” ringhiò Deidara. Lo afferrò per una guancia e lo strattonò.

Jackal fece cadere a terra il proprio regalo, accanto a un microfono e degli spartiti.

“Io ti ammazzo, uccellino” ringhiò, afferrandolo a sua volta per una guancia.

“No se lo faccio prima io, cagnaccio” sibilò Deidara. Gli lasciò andare il viso e si liberò la faccia, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spintonò facendolo cadere a terra.

Entrambi finirono a terra con dei bassi gemiti.

“Non ne hai la forza, uccellino” lo minacciò Jackal.

“Ti faccio esplodere, cantante fallito” disse Deidara, cercando di tirargli un pugno in faccia.

“Quelle le chiami esplosioni? Sono delle merde, le mie sono vere deflagrazioni, chitarrista incapace” ribatté Jackal.

< Prima o poi il nostro essere dinamitardi ci farà cacciare anche dalla Fairy Accademy e finiremo al riformatorio Tartaros > pensarono entrambi.

“La mia è arte!” sbraitò Deidara. Afferrò l’altro per la camicia militare e gliela strappò, i bottoni volarono tutt’intorno e il petto muscoloso di Jackal rimase scoperto.

“Oh, fammi vedere la tua ‘arte’” ringhiò quest’ultimo, aprendo il maglioncino nero, e rosso all’interno, di Deidara.

“Con piacere” ringhiò Deidara. Avvertì una fitta all’inguine ed iniziò a sbottonare i pantaloni dell’altro.

< Alla fine noi due siamo come il nostro amore, una bomba pronta a esplodere > pensarono insieme. Si baciarono con foga, fino a mozzarsi il fiato a vicenda, i loro visi divennero bluastri. Si staccarono ansimando rumorosamente, Jackal morse il labbro morbido di Deidara a sangue.

“Sai, penso di aver trovato il regalo da farti” disse, leccandosi le labbra, sentendo ancora il sapore metallico del sangue dell’altro.

“Ossia?” chiese Deidara, sfilandosi le scarpe.

“Posso usare quell’aggeggino su di te, se vuoi” soffiò Jackal con voce lasciva.

Deidara mugolò, avvertì il proprio membro premere contro i boxer e ansimò.

“Solo se ti metti le orecchie. Voglio essere sicuro che ti sia piaciuto, testa di cazzo” ringhiò.

“D’accordo, faccia di merda. Sono sicuro, però, che mi piacerà ancor di più quando ti sentirò urlare di piacere” disse Jackal. Si sporse in avanti e recuperò il regalo.

“Alle volte penso che tu sia un cazzo di demone cane” borbottò Deidara.

Jackal scoppiò a ridere.

“E tu un tentatore che ha fatto un patto col signore delle tenebre” ribatté.

< Ci sarà un motivo se le nostre canzoni parlano sempre di argomenti simili > pensò Deidara.

 


	14. Cap.14 Semplicità e opulenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 16 dicembre – Decorazioni.  
> Numero parole: 504.  
> Coppia: Boa Hancock/Nami.

Cap.14 Semplicità e opulenza

 

“La D. University è mille volte più bella con le tue decorazioni” disse Boa. Curvò indietro la schiena, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori, il seno prosperoso ondeggiò e allungò il braccio, indicando davanti a sé. “Mai quanto me, ma sono abbastanza regali da poter essere viste dai miei occhi di reginetta della scuola” disse.

Nami ridacchiò, appendendo un mandarino di plastica al muro, su uno dei tanti fili che aveva assicurato alla parete. Raddrizzò una stella di carta candida e controllò ce le sfere dorate fossero equamente distanti tra loro.

“Sono contenta che ti piacciano. Ho cercato di farli anche economici” spiegò.

Boa si raddrizzò, si sporse e le accarezzò il viso, la guardò arrossire.

“Tu vedi il cuore semplice e meraviglioso di ogni cosa. È per questo che mi piaci, mia piccola onda” sussurrò.

Nami si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Non so come fai ad apprezzare le mie creazione. Sei sempre così appariscente” mormorò.

“Me li fai apprezzare tu” rispose Boa.

< Non posso certo dirle che finché mia madre non ha sposato un uomo ricco, ero così povera da dover lavorare sin da molto piccola. Maledetti schiavisti, mi maltrattavano solo perché potevano chiedermi tutto quello che volevano.

Però riuscirò anch’io a sposare un uomo ricco. Anzi, ne sposerò diversi, li priverò del loro patrimonio e poi potrò tornare da lei… e rimanerle accanto > pensò.

Avvolse i fianchi di Nami con il braccio, la giovane indossava un lungo vestito candido.

“Non hai freddo, mio piccolo fiore?” le chiese Boa all’orecchio.

Nami si mordicchiò il labbro, il forte profumo dell’altra le punse le narici.

“I riscaldamenti sono al massimo. Qui dentro fa quasi caldo” sussurrò.

Boa le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

Le lucine natalizie che Nami aveva assicurato sopra le porte facevano brillare il medaglione d’oro, con inciso un fiore, che stringeva il maglione con pellicciotto di Hancock.

“Il tuo affetto mi riscalda”. Ammise Nami, prendendo la mano dell’altra nella propria.

< Spero un giorno di riuscire a diventare una geografa ricca e famosa. Così i soldi non l’allontaneranno da me. Lo so che anche se ama la mia semplicità, è alla ricerca del lusso sfrenato. Di una villa con piscina, di un armadio pieno di vestiti e un portagioie tracimante gioielli > pensò.

“Ed il mio amore?” le chiese Boa.

Nami le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi castano scuro divennero liquide.

“Quello m’inebria. La tua passione, poi, mi arde dall’interno” sussurrò.

Boa afferrò una farfalla di carta creata da Nami, adagiata su una sedia, e gliela mise tra i capelli arancioni.

“Allora lasciati ardere, mia signora delle decorazioni e della semplicità” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga, Nami chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, le due continuarono a baciarsi approfondendo i baci di volta in volta, i loro mugolii risuonavano tutt’intorno, mentre le loro salive si mischiavano.

Si staccarono, Nami ansimò e sorrise.

Boa le mordicchiò il mento, le leccò le labbra e ricominciò a baciarla.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Cap.15 Capitani della squadra di nuoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 17 dicembre – Neve. Poca neve.  
> Numero parole: 550.  
> Coppia: Gray/Lluvia.

Cap.15 Capitani della squadra di nuoto

 

Gray era seduto su una roccia, il muschio gli solleticava la gamba ignuda, teneva con una mano il cuore di ghiaccio a cui aveva dato vita all’altezza del viso e lo fissava.

Lluvia gli si avvicinò e lo coprì con un accappatoio.

“Lluvia pensa che Gray-sama prenderà freddo se continua a rimanere nel cortile della scuola con solo il costume addosso. Non importa se Gray-sama viene dai paesi del nord, finirà per ammalarsi e Lluvia non vuole non possa partecipare alla festa di Natale che si terrà all’Accademia” mormorò.

Gray alzò il capo e le sorrise.

“Scusami. Ti faccio sempre preoccupare, vero?” chiese. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti alla bocca.

Lluvia arrossì e chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli azzurri le ondeggiarono intorno al viso e alcune ciocche si arricciarono dando vita a dei boccoli.

“Lluvia lo sa che Gray-sama si sottopone a questi rigidi allenamenti solo perché vuole far vincere la squadra di nuoto maschile della Fairy Accademy. Anche Lluvia vuole essere una buona capitana per la squadra di nuoto femminile” mormorò. Si piegò in avanti e prese il cuore.

“Questo da dove viene?” chiese.

Gray si mordicchiò il labbro e le mostrò un sasso appuntito.

“Questo pezzo di ghiaccio assomigliava già a un cuore e ho deciso di lavorarci un po’ su. Mi sono dimenticato del tempo che passava, ma lo sai che mi piace dare vita a sculture di ghiaccio” si scusò.

“Il cuore di Gray-sama non è di ghiaccio, ma Lluvia sarebbe felice di poter ugualmente tenere questa creazione per pensare a lui” mormorò Lluvia con voce tremante.

Gray si alzò in piedi e le avvolse le spalle con il braccio, posandole un bacio sulla guancia.

Lluvia arrossì.

“Puoi tenere tutte le tue creazioni, anche se nessuna sarà mai bella come te” sussurrò.

Lluvia tenne il cuore con una mano, mentre con l’altra accarezzò il petto nudo di lui, afferrò il suo crocefisso e ci giocherellò con le dita sottili.

“Lluvia spera che la neve ci sia questo Natale, ma che ci sia poca neve e tanto ghiaccio. In questo modo Lluvia potrà vedere Gray-sama in un luogo che gli si addice, ma circondato da tanto materiale.

Gray-sama è un grande artista ed è sempre così prodigo di complimenti verso Lluvia” mormorò.

Gray le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Oh, ma i miei non sono solo complimenti. È un dato di fatto che ho la ragazza più bella di tutte e sono abbastanza geloso. Se alle prossime gare di nuoto qualcuno ti guarderà, o se anche durante questa festa di Natale qualcuno troppo ubriaco oserà avvicinarsi a te, scopriranno che posso tramutare il ghiaccio anche in un’arma e che, comunque, i miei pugni non sono meno micidiali” disse.

Lluvia lo baciò a sua volta, Gray approfondì il bacio e le socchiuse le labbra sottili con la lingua, intrecciando la propria con quella di lei, mescolando le loro salive. I loro respiri condensati si fondevano davanti ai loro visi arrossati dall’aria gelida.

Lluvia si staccò.

“Ora è davvero meglio che entriamo, Gray-sama. Permettetemi di prepararvi qualcosa di caldo” disse.

“Solo se lo bevi anche tu” rispose Gray, seguendola nella piscina al chiuso.

 

 


	16. Cap.16 Voglio farti un regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 18 dicembre – Babbo Natale.  
> Numero parole: 508.  
> Coppia: Marco/Bellemere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Paolo Meneguzzi. Una regola d’amore.

Cap.16 Voglio farti un regalo

 

Bellemere caricò la pistola e la lucidò, era accomodata sul divano.

La luce della lampada illuminava la sua figura sottile e spigolosa, i capelli rosso violetti della giovane erano rasati ai lati del capo. Stringeva la sigaretta tra le labbra.

Udì dei colpi di tosse e alzò lo sguardo, ridacchiò vedendo Marco in piedi vicino allo stipite della porta. Il giovane indossava un vestito da Babbo Natale, aveva un cappellino che gli ricadeva di lato sui capelli biondi, legati in una coda dalla forma simile a quella di un ananas.

“Sei Babbo Natale?” domandò. Appoggiò la pistola sul divano e guardò Marco avanzare verso di lei.

“Sono il ‘tuo’ Babbo Natale” rispose il giovane. Passò oltre un tiragraffi appoggiato sul pavimento, superò una poltrona e raggiunse il divano, accomodandovisi. Si sfilò il cappello da Babbo Natale, Bellemere glielo tolse di mano e gli ticchettò sulla guancia con il pon-pon.

“E cosa hai intenzione di regalarmi, mia fenice?” chiese Bellemere.

Marco le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e inspirò, sentendo l’odore di mandarini che proveniva dalla giovane.

“So che quest’anno dovrai passare alla D. University per portare i rifornimenti di cibo. Era la mia vecchia scuola, sai? E mi è venuto in mente che quando la frequentavo mi piaceva divertirmi.

E che era da troppo tempo che non lo facevo, soprattutto con te, che sei la persona che amo” spiegò.

Bellemere espirò una nuvoletta di fumo, che punse le narici di Marco, coprendo il sapore dei mandarini con quello del tabacco.

“Perciò il mio regalo comprenderà qualsiasi tua idea per divertirti”. Concluse Marco.

Bellemere gli ticchettò ripetutamente sul naso, Marco inarcò un sopracciglio biondo.

“Suppongo la risposta sia infastidirmi” mormorò roco.

Bellemere gli cinse un fianco e lo issò, facendoselo sedere sulle gambe. Con una mano gli accarezzò il fianco, mentre con l’indice dell’altra mano continuò a ticchettargli la punta del naso.

“Oh, mio caro Babbo Natale, quello sempre. Però pensavo a qualcosa di più articolato” mormorò roca.

“Non dirmi che vuoi andare in discoteca” disse Marco.

Bellemere ridacchiò.

“Non esagerare, adesso. Pensavo che mi piacerebbe sapere che sapore ha il liquore al caffè sulle tue labbra, magari anche sul tuo corpo” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Gli mordicchiò il lobo e Marco si leccò le labbra.

“Uh, un Babbo Natale alcolico. Non mi dispiace per niente come idea” sussurrò.

Si udì miagolare, entrambi si voltarono e videro un micino intento a strusciarsi contro il tiragraffi.

“Però, forse è meglio, che mentre recupero bicchieri e bottiglia, prima do da mangiare al nostro gatto” disse Marco, alzandosi in piedi.

“In fondo, mio Babbo Natale, è Natale anche per lui. Si merita un regalo”. Scherzò Bellemere.

“Peccato che per quel pozzo senza fondo sia sempre ora di ‘mangiare’” ribatté Marco. Si diresse verso l’armadietto della cucina.

“Oh, e per me potrebbe essere sempre il momento di ricevere interessanti regali da te?” chiese Bellemere.

“Vedremo. Prima dobbiamo vedere se questo regalo di Babbo Natale ti piacerà” disse Marco. Fece ondeggiare la scatola di croccantini e accavallò le gambe, ondeggiando sul posto.

Bellemere ridacchiò.

 

 


	17. Cap.17 Promesse per il futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 19 dicembre – Oh, andiamo! Tutti adorano il Natale!  
> Numero parole: 504.  
> Coppia: Romeo/Wendy.

Cap.17 Promesse per il futuro

 

“Davvero a casa tua non si festeggerà il Natale? Nessuna feste, regalo o addobbo? Assurdo! Neanche i dolci e il cenone?” chiese Romeo.

Wendy sospirò piano e incrociò le braccia al petto, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Niente. Non è una tradizione che mio nonno capisce. Sai, è un vecchio capo indiano, dice che il Natale non ci riguarda. Che è una cosa da ‘visi pallidi’. Alle volte parla come quegli indiani nei film” ammise.

Romeo piegò di lato il capo.

“Oh, andiamo! Tutti adorano il Natale!” si lamentò. Strinse i pugni e saltellò sul posto. “E se lo convincessi a venire a festeggiarlo da me?” le chiese.

< Così potrò finalmente regalarle il collarino per la sua gattina. Sono convinto che le piacerà da morire come regalo di Natale! > pensò.

“Se gli parli tu, dirà di no sicuramente. Posso provare a chiederglielo io, ma non ti prometto niente” rispose la bambina. Si soffiò sulle mani coperte da dei guanti su cui erano raffigurati dei gattini candidi.

Entrambi camminavano lungo la strada, ai cui lati c’erano dei cumoli di neve, si fermarono davanti a un immenso cancello.

“Un giorno andremo entrambi a quella scuola, vero?” chiese Romeo.

Wendy annuì, facendo ondeggiare i codini ei lunghi capelli azzurri.

Romeo si mise una ciocca dei capelli mori dietro l’orecchio e strinse la sciarpa arancione.

“Quindi saremo ‘insieme’ alla Fairy Accademy?” chiese. Prese la mano dell’altra bambina, rabbrividendo.

La piccola chinò il capo e arrossì, stringendo a sua volta la mano del giovane.

“È l’unico college della zona, mentre fino a quel momento dovremo andare in scuole diverse. Però saremo nella stessa scuola, non sappiamo se nella stessa classe” mormorò.

Romeo si mordicchiò il labbro fino ad arrossarselo.

“E se dovesse succedere, visto che saremo grandi, usciresti con me?” chiese con voce tremanti e il tono incerto.

Wendy sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi color nocciola, le orecchie accaldate.

“Sì. E festeggerei con te il Natale tutti gli anni” promise con voce molto bassa.

I loro fiato si condensava davanti ai loro visi paffutelli.

Le iridi nere di Romeo si fecero liquide.

“Mi farebbe davvero piacere. Non vedo l’ora che succeda” bisbigliò.

< Vorrei tanto sbrigarmi a crescere. Domani vorrei essere già adulto, come ‘Natsu Nii-chan’ > pensò.

Wendy si mise a correre e lo trascinò con sé, continuandolo a tenere per mano.

“Io di sicuro amo il Natale. Me ne devi parlare il più possibile e se non potrò venire da te a festeggiare, almeno mi avrai raccontato abbastanza da poterlo immaginare da sola” disse.

< Così ogni volta che penserò al Natale, potrò ricordarmi di te. Per me tu sarai il mio spirito natalizio > pensò.

Romeo le sorrise, le labbra arrossate, e le sue iridi brillarono.

“Certo!” gridò con tono infantile. La sciarpa gli sbatteva contro il petto e il suo battito cardiaco accelerato gli risuonava nelle orecchie. Le sue gote erano arrosate anche dal vento gelido che gli sferzava le gote. Alcune ciocche more gli ricaddero davanti al viso, coprendolo per metà.

 


	18. Cap.18 Discorsi inappropriati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 20 dicembre – Corna da renna.  
> Numero parole: 508.  
> Coppia: Human!Chopper/Usop.

Cap.18 Discorsi inappropriati

 

“Lo sai che spesso macachi femmina si strusciano addosso ai cervi cercando di ottenere la loro attenzione?” spiegò Chopper.

“E ci riescono?” chiese Usopp, intento a giocherellare con l’elastico di una fionda.

“No, ma fanno ugualmente parecchia ‘esperienza’. Di casi in cui un maschio di macaco possedeva una cerva ce n’è stato solo uno, ma non era una prova. Era solo frustrato” rispose Chopper.

“ _Mnh_. Non sapevo che razze così diverse potessero trovarsi attraenti. Cioè capisco leoni e tigri, ma questi sono troppo diversi” disse Usopp. Lanciò una bacca rossa contro la finestra, questa rimbalzò e colpì una delle decorazioni natalizie alle pareti.

“Succede perché li facciamo vivere in habitat troppo vicini” rispose Chopper.

“Figurati se non era colpa dell’uomo” borbottò Usopp.

“Beh, non vale sempre. Le otarie si accoppiano con i pinguini prima di divorarli” ribatté Chopper, premendosi gli occhiali contro il viso.

“Lì, secondo me, è per godere fino in fondo prima di divorarli… però, spiegami una cosa, perché mi devi raccontare sempre le sfaccettature più raccapriccianti dei rapporti sessuali? Insomma, non mi scorderò mai i discorsi su ragni e mantidi” disse Usopp. Ad ogni suo movimento ondeggiavano le sue treccine more.

“M’interessano. Sono un ottimo hobby. Sempre meglio del tuo: raccontare ‘balle’ a ciclo continuo” borbottò Chopper.

“Tu sei un dottore totalmente fuori di testa, te lo dico io!” sbottò Usopp, sbattendo la fionda contro un tavolinetto di metallo, facendo tremare i sacchetti che contenevano le siringhe sigillate.

“Non è carino dire cose così cattive ora che si avvicina il Natale” borbottò Chopper, ticchettando con lo zoccolo bianco che indossava.

“Bah. Ho saputo che a Natale la gente è sempre più cattiva. Una volta ho visto un tizio sparare alla gente vestito da Babbo Natale, ma l’ho fermato con un pugno” mentì Usopp.

“Stai di nuovo dicendo una delle tue frottole” lo riprese Chopper.

“Non hai le prove!” alzò la voce Usopp.

“Ringrazia che non siamo in una favola o quel nasone che ti ritrovi diventerebbe ancora più mastodontico, come a pinocchio” disse Chopper, slacciandosi l’ultimo bottone del camice.

“Bah. Non puoi dire che sono bugie, quando stiamo passando un Natale ancor più insolito” si lagnò Usopp.

“Potevi non venire a farmi compagnia qui a lavoro. Lo sai, però, che non posso lasciare l’infermeria della scuola. Se uno degli studenti si facesse male questa notte nessuno lo soccorrerebbe” ribatté Chopper.

“Non capirò mai questa mania di permettere agli studenti di vivere qui. Ti ricordi quell’anno che siamo dovuti rimanere per ferragosto? Te ne sei uscito con strani discorsi sugli accoppiamenti dei cani, un vero schifo!” si lamentò Usopp, grattandosi il collo abbronzato fino ad arrossarsi la pelle.

“Eppure non ti è dispiaciuto pensare ai ‘membri’ giganti” gli sussurrò l’altro all’orecchio.

Usopp arrossì, avvertendo una fitta al basso ventre e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Sai, nell’accoppiamento spesso il maschio cerca di diventare più bello per la femmina, alle volte in modo non adattivo. Diventa più ‘vulnerabile’. Tipo i cervi con le impalcature ossee” spiegò Chopper con voce roca.

S’infilò un cerchietto su cui aveva montato delle corna da cervo ed iniziò a spogliarsi.

“Chiudi la porta a chiave. Se non arriva nessun paziente possiamo divertirci con queste. Così la mia passione più avere anche il suo lato pratico”. Aggiunse.

Usopp ridacchiò e corse a chiudere a chiave la porta.

“Oh, dottore, vediamo se ‘questa scimmia’ può avere le sue attenzioni da ‘cervo’” sussurrò roco, stendendosi sul lettino.

 

 

 

 


	19. Cap.19 Dopo la recita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 21 dicembre – Rosso.  
> Numero parole: 524.  
> Coppia: Gerard/Erza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo la soundtrack di ‘Sorellina e il principe del sogno’.

Cap.19 Dopo la recita

 

I fiocchi di neve scendevano oltre la finestra, il ghiaccio aveva ricoperto la finestra.

“Sei stato bravissimo durante lo spettacolo” sussurrò Erza. Passava la mano tra i capelli blu di Gerdard, che teneva il capo reclinato appoggiato sulle sue gambe. Sfiorò il tatuaggio vermiglio disegnato sulla guancia del ragazzo.

Gerard allungò la mano e le accarezzò il viso.

“Hai visto? Sono riuscito a non farmi espellere, come ti avevo promesso” sussurrò.

Erano accomodati su un divanetto bianco spento, leggermente ingrigito.

Erza piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi, lisci, e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Sei stato bravissimo, ma anche io ho mantenuto la mia parte di promessa” sussurrò. Si alzò la spallina del vestito blu che indossava, che risaltava in contrasto con la sua pelle pallida.

Gerard si leccò le labbra.

“Su quel palco, vestito solo con una tutina di scena, ammetto che stavo congelando. Però alla gente sembra essere piaciuto. I sentimenti di tutti sono arrivati e il loro duro lavoro è stato ricompensato dagli applausi scrocianti” disse.

Erza si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“C’era un po’ troppa intesa tra te e la protagonista. Ammetto che potrei esserne stata un po’ gelosa” confessò.

Gerard ridacchiò.

“Oh, ma io avrei preferito avere al mio fianco una guerriera. Le principesse da salvare non mi piacciono. Tutte quelle parole d’amore erano per te, che hai la forza di un drago e la bellezza di un angelo” ammise.

“Scemo, tanto lo so che sono frasi che hai imparato a memoria” si lamentò Erza. Lo colpì con l’indice sulla fronte,

Cap.19 Dopo la recita

 

I fiocchi di neve scendevano oltre la finestra, il ghiaccio aveva ricoperto la finestra.

“Sei stato bravissimo durante lo spettacolo” sussurrò Erza. Passava la mano tra i capelli blu di Gerdard, che teneva il capo reclinato appoggiato sulle sue gambe. Sfiorò il tatuaggio vermiglio disegnato sulla guancia del ragazzo.

Gerard allungò la mano e le accarezzò il viso.

“Hai visto? Sono riuscito a non farmi espellere, come ti avevo promesso” sussurrò.

Erano accomodati su un divanetto bianco spento, leggermente ingrigito.

Erza piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi, lisci, e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Sei stato bravissimo, ma anche io ho mantenuto la mia parte di promessa” sussurrò. Si alzò la spallina del vestito blu che indossava, che risaltava in contrasto con la sua pelle pallida.

Gerard si leccò le labbra.

“Su quel palco, vestito solo con una tutina di scena, ammetto che stavo congelando. Però alla gente sembra essere piaciuto. I sentimenti di tutti sono arrivati e il loro duro lavoro è stato ricompensato dagli applausi scrocianti” disse.

Erza si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“C’era un po’ troppa intesa tra te e la protagonista. Ammetto che potrei esserne stata un po’ gelosa” confessò.

Gerard ridacchiò.

“Oh, ma io avrei preferito avere al mio fianco una guerriera. Le principesse da salvare non mi piacciono. Tutte quelle parole d’amore erano per te, che hai la forza di un drago e la bellezza di un angelo” ammise.

“Scemo, tanto lo so che sono frasi che hai imparato a memoria” si lamentò Erza. Lo colpì con l’indice sulla fronte, arrossendo.

Gerard ridacchiò roco.

“Io le penso davvero. Uffa, mi sento incompreso. La prossima volta farò il cattivo” borbottò, scherzando.

“Peccato. Perché da principe ti trovo semplicemente stupendo. Sì, potrei essermi innamorata di quel principe” disse Erza.

Gerard avvampò a sua volta.

< Stare qui con lui mi fa sentire in pace. Nonostante anche quest’anno mia sorella si sia rifiutata di parlarmi per invitarmi alla sua gara di pattinaggio. Nonostante anche quest’anno mia madre mi abbia lodata soltanto perché vuole vivere della mia fama riflessa. Se potesse vorrebbe riavere per sé la giovinezza, prosciugandola direttamente il mio corpo. Anzi, vorrebbe essere me per rivivere i suoi anni migliori, prima di passare da ballerina famosa in tutto il mondo a la moglie ubriaca di un ex-politico famoso > pensò Erza.

“Scarlet. Amo il ‘rosso’ dei tuoi capelli e non penserei ad altro. Mi ricordano le fiamme, la passione... le tue labbra.

Sì, potrei vivere solo di rosso. Dipingerei il cielo di questo colore, renderei vermigli anche gli oceani e mi beerei dei più maestosi scenari esistenti” disse Gerard.

“Mi piace Scarlet, ma il mio cognome è Scarlett” ribatté Erza.

“Posso chiamartici per soprannome, se vuoi” mormorò Gerard, passandosi la lingua ripetutamente sul dente finto.

“Sarebbe un piacere per me, essere la tua donna ‘scarlatta’. Ti prego, chiamamici davvero. Mi piace molto di più di Titania” disse Erza. Socchiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Gerard ricambiò al bacio con trasporto, mentre le loro lingue s’intrecciavano.

Gerard si staccò per riprendere fiato.

“Te lo giuro, lo farò” promise solennemente.

 

arrossendo.

 

Gerard ridacchiò roco.

“Io le penso davvero. Uffa, mi sento incompreso. La prossima volta farò il cattivo” borbottò, scherzando.

“Peccato. Perché da principe ti trovo semplicemente stupendo. Sì, potrei essermi innamorata di quel principe” disse Erza.

Gerard avvampò a sua volta.

< Stare qui con lui mi fa sentire in pace. Nonostante anche quest’anno mia sorella si sia rifiutata di parlarmi per invitarmi alla sua gara di pattinaggio. Nonostante anche quest’anno mia madre mi abbia lodata soltanto perché vuole vivere della mia fama riflessa. Se potesse vorrebbe riavere per sé la giovinezza, prosciugandola direttamente il mio corpo. Anzi, vorrebbe essere me per rivivere i suoi anni migliori, prima di passare da ballerina famosa in tutto il mondo a la moglie ubriaca di un ex-politico famoso > pensò Erza.

“Scarlet. Amo il ‘rosso’ dei tuoi capelli e non penserei ad altro. Mi ricordano le fiamme, la passione... le tue labbra.

Sì, potrei vivere solo di rosso. Dipingerei il cielo di questo colore, renderei vermigli anche gli oceani e mi beerei dei più maestosi scenari esistenti” disse Gerard.

“Mi piace Scarlet, ma il mio cognome è Scarlett” ribatté Erza.

“Posso chiamartici per soprannome, se vuoi” mormorò Gerard, passandosi la lingua ripetutamente sul dente finto.

“Sarebbe un piacere per me, essere la tua donna ‘scarlatta’. Ti prego, chiamamici davvero. Mi piace molto di più di Titania” disse Erza. Socchiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Gerard ricambiò al bacio con trasporto, mentre le loro lingue s’intrecciavano.

Gerard si staccò per riprendere fiato.

“Te lo giuro, lo farò” promise solennemente.

 

 


	20. Cap.20 Furetto natalizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 22 dicembre – Osi forse insinuare che è un regalo riciclato?!  
> Numero parole: 515.  
> Coppia: Sabo/Nojiko.

Cap.20 Furetto natalizio

 

Il furetto s’intrufolò nella manica, risalendola, la sua peluria candida ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento.

“Esci fuori, dai” disse Sabo. Si sfilò il cappello che indossava e lo appoggiò sulla sedia, sollevando la manica della propria giacca. Il furetto si rotolava al suo interno, dimenando le zampine rosee. “Dai, che presto potrebbe arrivare il professore. Lo sai che non ti devono scoprire” borbottò. Riuscì a far scivolare fuori l’animaletto che gli saltò sulle spalle ed iniziò a correre avanti e indietro rapidamente.

La porta si aprì e Sabo si voltò di scatto, tremando. Il furetto sporse il musetto, facendo fremere il nasino rosato.

“Tranquillo, sono io” disse Nojiko.

Sabo sorrise guardando la compagna di stanza e grattò la testa dell’animaletto, scrollando il capo. I ricciolini biondi gli solleticarono il viso e si deterse le labbra con la lingua, il furetto si strofinava contro il suo indice.

“Rimproveri tanto tuo fratello Ace e il tuo fratellino Rufy per le loro idee folli, ma tu non sei da meno. Se scoprono che ti sei portato ‘Ermenegildo’, ti espelleranno. Gli animali sono vietati” disse Nojiko, indicando l’animaletto.

“Su, siamo a Natale. Aveva diritto anche lui di vedermi e di festeggiare con noi” rispose Sabo. Raggiunse uno scatolo colmo di striscioline di carta, si piegò in avanti flettendo le gambe e il furetto vi balzò all’interno. Si rotolò dentro il contenuto dello scatolo, scavando con le zampette e facendo volare striscioline tutt’intorno.

Nojiko scosse il capo.

“Siete un branco di pirati” borbottò.

“Non siamo ‘pirati’, solo abbiamo una nostra morale che spesso non coincide con quella degli altri” ribatté Sabo. Si grattò il collo e la guardò in viso, deglutì sentendo la gola secca.

“Tua sorella Nami come sta? Sapevo che toccava a lei decorare tutta la scuola” disse.

Nojiko scrollò le spalle.

“Sicuramente bene. Da quello che ho saputo ha convinto il preside ad aumentarle i voti per quello. Per quanto sia sempre stata una ragazza semplice, ultimamente è parecchio attaccata al denaro. Direi che sta diventando ‘tirchia’, non fa altro che accumularlo” disse.

Si grattò la guancia e i suoi occhi s’illuminarono. Raggiunse la sua borsetta e tirò fuori un pacchetto, lo porse a Sabo.

“Buon Natale” disse, porgendoglielo.

“Non ci credo. Mi hai fatto un regalo” sussurrò Sabo. Aprì il pacchetto, la carta era leggermente sbiadita e il fiocco era messo con dello scotch semi-scollato. Lo aprì e le sue labbra fremettero, mentre corrugava la fronte. “Questo… te lo ha regalato tua sorella l’anno scorso” mormorò.

“Osi forse insinuare che è un regalo riciclato?!” gridò Nojiko fingendosi offesa.

Sabo sospirò e scosse il capo.

“Anche tu parli per tua sorella, ma non sei a meno. Tirchia” borbottò.

“Fanatico dei furetti” lo stuzzicò Nojiko.

Sabo si piegò in avanti e trasse l’anello di metallo dal cofanetto e lo indossò al mignolo.

“Allora accetto questo regalo come ‘pirata’ che depreda la sua meravigliosa ‘sirena’ peccatrice” disse.

“ _Uh_ , e vuoi anche catturare la sirena stessa?” chiese Nojiko. Si piegò in avanti e Sabo la baciò, Ermenegildo balzò sui loro piedi e si mise a correre intorno alle loro caviglie.

 


	21. Cap.21 Follia di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 23 dicembre – Cenone fa rima con indigestione.  
> Numero parole: 525.  
> Coppia: Lyon/Meredy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=___dONb5CBs.

Cap.21 Follia di Natale

 

Le luci rosse, verdi, gialle e blu dell’albero di Natale illuminavano la stanza e le varie decorazioni, gli angioletti appesi ai rami, le candele sulla libreria e il puntale dorato.

Si riflettevano anche sulle varie creazioni di ghiaccio che risaltavano sui tavoli della casa e sui vari mobili.

La luce della lampada, invece, era fioca.

Lyon si tolse la ciocca argentea dal viso e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“G-grazie… per essere venuto a farmi compagnia. Stavo troppo male per stare da sola” gemette la giovane seduta sul divano.

Lyon si guardò intorno.

< Ha conservato tutti i miei regali, m’imbarazzo quasi. E sì che per tanti anni ci siamo odiati perché la nostra maestra di pattinaggio ci metteva l’una contro l’altro. Pensava che la competizione ci avrebbe resi più forti. Invece di darci le giuste basi, è una fortuna che poi siamo andati ad allenarci con sua madre. Cambiando allenatrice abbiamo superato le divergenze e… addirittura… > pensò, arrossendo.

“Non potevo lasciarti. Tanto anche i miei genitori, come i tuoi, erano fuori per lavoro tutta la notte. È anche un modo per non passare da soli la notte di Natale” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

Meredy arrossì, stringendosi con entrambe le braccia l’addome, si muoveva avanti e indietro facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi. Indossava solo un tubino rosso, con dei pellicciotti bianchi al colletto e sulla parte finale.

“Mi sentivo sola e un po’ triste perché avevamo perso la gara di pattinaggio. Perciò ho cucinato parecchio per il cenone e ho assaggiato un po’ tutto, tanto non c’era nessuno a finirlo con me. Sapevo che i miei lo avrebbero trovato in frigo, ma non mi sono accorta che stavo un po’ esagerando” borbottò. I lunghi capelli rosa ondulati, e la vaporosa coda di cavallo, le scendevano delicatamente intorno al viso. Le sue gote erano arrossate e le labbra socchiuse, mentre ogni tanto si lasciava andare a dei bassi gemiti sofferenti dovuti alle fitte all’addome.

“Tranquilla. Non devi giustificarti così tanto solo perché hai esagerato un po’ con la golosità. La cioccolata serve proprio per tirarsi su di morale e anche io alle volte mi sono provocato dei mal di pancia terribili” sussurrò Lyon.

< In fondo è proprio quel suo lato così dolce e infantile che preferisco > pensò.

“S-sei gentile…” sussurrò Meredy.

< Un tempo pensavo che il suo fosse un cuore di ghiaccio, ma era solo ricoperto da un’armatura forgiata dalle sue lacrime. Quando è caduta ho scoperto che non ci fosse qualcuno che potesse essere migliore di lui > pensò. Il giovane si allontanò, raggiunse il frigorifero e tirò fuori un contenitore di crema ed iniziò a versarselo in bocca, mangiando voracemente.

“Fermo, così finirai per stare male anche tu” disse la giovane, allungando le mani verso di lui.

“Facciamo dieta tutto l’anno per rimanere nel nostro pesa forma. Almeno a Natale si può osare, soprattutto perché nessuno cucina più divinamente di te” disse Lyon. Si leccò le labbra sporche di crema.

“Non dimenticare: Cenone fa rima con indigestione”. Aggiunse, facendolo l’occhiolino.

“Sei un folle, amore mio” sussurrò Meredy.

“Sei tu la mia follia, amore” rispose Lyon.

 

 

 

 


End file.
